SIN
by Beastfire
Summary: This week, the epilouge, in which Skeleton King is...well, you'll see.
1. Problems

S.I.N.

A/N: As promised, here is my story for which I have borrowed Animefangirl 11's character Senya. For the disclaimer, Ivy's going it alone.

Ivy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Beastfire doesn't own any of the monkeys, or much of anything else in this story. All she owns is the genius, no, SUPER GENIUS known as me.

Beastfire: You wish you were a genius.

Ivy: I know where you live.

Beastfire: Oh, by the way, if anyone's out of character, I apologize. So let's move on.

Chiro was supposed to be back at the Super Robot. Operative words: "supposed to be". In actuality, he was nowhere to be found. The rest of the team was worried, and were scanning all of Shuggazoom for him, as well as having Ivy fly through the city to see if she could find him. They hadn't heard any info, so they decided to give her a call.

"Ivy, are you there?," Nova asked.

"Yeah, whassup?," Ivy answered, amidst a multitude of chewing sounds.

"What are you eating?"

"Huh? Oh, just a chilli cheese dog."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Chiro?"

"Chiro? I couldn't find 'im, but I did find some really good churros and- Nova?"

Now the team was even more worried. There was also a second issue on Otto's mind: would there be enough of that food left for him? But they were just about out of ideas. They'd tried contacting him using the Power Primate, which had obviously failed. Their attempt at a citywide scan hadn't worked out. Sending Ivy out after him had, as we've seen, accomplished absolutely nothing. One of the only things they could do was check if one of their enemies had him.

"Gibson and I will investigate Mandarin," said Antauri. "Sprx and Otto will find the Sun Riders. Nova, you find Ivy, and then you two will have Skeleton King, because you two have defeated him before. Remember when you raided his refridgerator, and when he was turned into a girl? Now, we all have our assignments, so let's go."

All of the monkeys left, except for Nova. She decided to call Ivy to find out her location. Just as she was about to make contact, the door opened and in walked a purple monkey with black eyes and a braid.

"Hi, Nova," she said.

"Hi, Senya," answered Nova.

"So, what's going on?"

"We can't find Chiro, and I was just about to make a call."

"Oh. Where do you think he is?"

Before Nova could answer, there was a resounding CRASH outside. Nova and Senya opened the door, and there was Ivy.

"Are you okay?," asked Nova.

"I'm alright, but who's that?," replied Ivy.

"I'm Senya. What's your name?"

"That's Ivy," said Nova.

"I coulda answered myself, y'know," Ivy said irately.

"Is she always this cranky?," implored Senya.

"WHO YOU CALLIN CRANKY?!"

"Well, it's true!," Senya shrugged in response to Ivy's little outburst.

Ivy growled and began to advance. Senya put both palms out in front of her and from the small purple tubes that popped out came ice and snow, in the form of the Freeze Breeze attack. Ivy didn't notice the ice and slipped, landing on her hard head. She tried to get up, but her coordination, or lack thereof, got in the way. Frustrated, she melted the ice with her pyrokinesis, then hovered at 3 feet. Her eyes were glowing intensely. She was just about to nail Senya with a fireball, when her target's braid extended and wrapped around her. Senya then proceeded to swing her around, until the braid was telekinetically loosened. Nova had to intervene.

"Hey, if you two are gonna fight, take it outside!," Nova yelled. "And besides, aren't we supposed to be looking for Chiro?"

They ceased fighting…for the most part. As they all flew through Shuggazoom, Ivy kept messing with Senya's braid telekinetically and Senya kept freezing Ivy's tail. Nova was the worst off, for she was literally caught in the middle.

That's it for Chapter 1. When I post Chapter 2, they get into their first fight (other than with each other -)


	2. Fight

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of S.I.N. This chapter will be slightly shorter. Now, I'd like to thank my reviewers. You know who you are. And, for this story, Ivy is in charge of the disclaimers.

Ivy: What'd I ever do to you?

Beastfire: Do it, or I'll dock your pay.

Ivy: Yipe! Erm…Beastfiredoesn'townSuperRobotMonkeyTeamHyperForceGoorSenyaor- Wait. What are you gonna put me through in this story?

Beastfire: Heehee, you'll just have to wait and see, huh?

Ivy: I hate you.

Beastfire: Yeah, I know. On with the story.

They came to a stop when they encountered Lord Scrapperton and the Elevator Monster from the "Pit of Doom" episode. Nova smacked her forehead. This was the exact last thing she needed.

"You again," she groaned.

"Who's that guy," Ivy asked, indicating Scrapperton with her thumb.

"I am Lord Scrapperton. Tick, tock," answered the villain in question.

"Well listen, Lord Scrapperton Tick Tock Whatever! We're lookin' for Chiro! Ya seen 'im? Or were ya too busy tryin' on pink dresses!"

In response, the Elevator Monster smacked her into Scrapperton's leg. This was the first shot in the fight. Next, Nova and Senya jumped in. Senya froze Scrapperton as Nova beat on the Elevator Monster, who was supposed to have been destroyed a long time before.

When Nova saw that Scrapperton was frozen, she landed a punch- hard- in his side. This caused her to leave the Elevator Monster. It reached for her rocket pack. Ivy tried to get to it before contact was made, but was one second too late. Luckily, Senya caught Nova as she fell. Senya went after the monster and it made a quick grab at her rocket pack, destroying it. Just as this happened, Ivy drowned the Elevator Monster.

End of Chapter 2

Short, I realize, but I have to register for the ! S.A.Ts. But, in the next chapter, the girls have a little downtime and talk about embarassing moments. Haha, what fun!

Ivy: Why'd I have to be the first one to be hit!

Beastfire: Because you're the smallest.

Ivy: I repeat: I hate you.

Beastfire: Whatever. Okay, people, on your mark, get set…REVIEW! And join us next time!


	3. Downtime

A/N: Boun giorno! Who's up for a new chapter of S.I.N.? crickets chirping Huh? Anybody? Ah, well! Thanks for reading, so far.

Ivy: I still say you're trying to kill me.

Beastfire: You don't want to know what I have planned for later in the story.

Ivy: We all know that Beastfire doesn't own SRMTHFG, or Senya, or anything but me.

Beastfire: And, this next message goes for the rest of the story too, so pay attention: Sorry if anyone is out of character, because I'm a psycho. Right?

Beastfire's (few) friends: She scares us with her craziness!

A while later, they took a break to recover. Nova was a bit worried as she asked, "Ivy, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The aforementioned meerkat poked her head out from behind Nova's back.

"Don't question my genius," she snapped crazily.

Nova and Senya just had to laugh. Ivy? A genius? Somehow, they couldn't see it. Ivy wasn't too happy, and retaliated.

"Oh, crap. That's not good."

The laughter ceased.

"What happened! What's wrong," both monkeys asked in alarm.

Ivy smirked. She was just loving this.

"There's some weird mind control chip in here. Plus, we're lacking the parts to fix these rocket packs. You have three days to live."

There was stunned silence, then Ivy could be heard laughing to herself. Senya and Nova got really annoyed, really fast. Each of them smacked her upside the head, which only resulted in the most irritating smat-aleck grin ever. She'd succeeded in annoying them.

"Tell us the truth," Senya told her.

"Okay, okay," Ivy said, trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing. "I lied about the chip." She took on a more serious tone. "But on a more serious note, the rocket packs are shot, and I doubt any of us has the parts, or the money to buy the parts, to fix 'em."

Neither primate knew what was worse: the fact that they still couldn't find Chiro, or the fact that Ivy was actually right. Changing the subject, Nova brought up the topic of embarassing memories.

"I remember when the team met Scrapperton and he took our hands. Well, when we got them back, I was really happy."

"_My babies," Nova said, rubbing her fists against her face. "I'm glad to have you back my babies!"_

_As she caressed them, the team looked at her strangely. She stopped with sheer mortification._

They all got a good laugh out of it. Senya went next.

"Okay, so, I was out ice skating once, right? Well, this guy was skating behind me, with really big feet."

_The guy with huge feet stepped on Senya's blade, bringing her down flat on her face in front of everyone. She blushed as he apologized._

"_I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so very sorry."_

_Senya would have forgiven him, if she wasn't so embarrassed._

They all laughed even more. Now it was Ivy's turn.

"Well, before I came here, I lived in Megakat City, and it was really cold out one day."

_It was a really cold day in Megakat City, which included the hangar that contained the SWAT Kats' Turbokat. Ivy and T-Bone were arguing…again. She was hovering by the jet when she stuck her tongue out, lost her balance, and got her tongue stuck to the jet._

The resulting laughter was even greater.

"Then, it took Razor 10 hours to remove my tongue from the Turbokat. I think T-Bone still has the footage. Of course, he entered it on 'Megakat City's Dumbest Home Videos'…and it won."

Even more laughter followed. Senya and Nova were rolling on the ground, tears streaming from their eyes. At this time, Ivy noticed something.

"Hey, anyone else notice what our initials spell?

Silence. They hadn't thought of that.

"Give up? They spell 'sin'."

"Are you sure," Senya asked. "'Cause they can also spell 'ins'."

"But it doesn't have the same ring to it," added Nova.

A wave of agreement washed over the three, who then decided to get moving again.

That does it for chapter 3. Next time, Sprx and Otto interrogate the Sun Riders, and the girls encounter a giant cat.

Ivy: Giant cat? This can't end well.

Beastfire: Do you think I'm evil?

Ivy: I think that's an understatement.

Beastfire: Bye! Tune in next week (yes, I've decided to do this each week) same bat-time, same bat-channel. theme from "Batman" plays


	4. Meow

A/N: Welcome to this week's installment of S.I.N.! I'm inching my way closer to the end, and I'm having issues with a term paper for English, like I have to do one.

Ivy: Would you just shut up about the term paper?

Beastfire: Hey! You try keeping a good grade in an Honors class!

Ivy: Let's just get on with the story.

Meanwhile, at the Sun Riders' new home (which happened to be an abandoned zoo…don't ask), Sprx and Otto found the tenants, devising a plan to destroy the Hyperforce.

"First," began Quazar, their leader, "we destroy the Super Robot. Then, destroy those monkeys one by one."

"We should get rid of the red and green ones first," Aurora 6 put in.

"Yeah," agreed Johnny Sunspot, the one kid of the three. "They're the last ones they'd expect us to take down."

"Ahem," Sprx said, slightly annoyed. "We're right here, y'know."

The Sun Riders whipped around. This was unbelievable! These two knew the plans. 'There goes THAT plan down the toilet,' they all thought simutaneously.

"What do YOU want," Quazar asked, voice oozing with contempt.

"Uh, have you seen Chiro lately," asked Otto.

"No," snapped Aurora 6.

"But when we meet again, I'll beat the crap outta him," Johnny shouted quite dramatically.

Sprx turned to Otto and whispered, "Okay. They don't know anything…literally."

The monkeys backed off cautiously as the boy continued his rant.

Senya, Ivy, and Nova were back to the search. They came to a bridge and were about to cross when the bridge was blocked by a giant kitten.

"Let us through," Nova told it.

"Are you kiddin'," asked the kitten. "This is MY bridge! YOU ain't gettin' through!"

"Please," Senya asked, overcome by its kitteny cuteness. She'd always loved kittens.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'd like you to meet my giant Hairball of Fun."

Senya, Ivy, and Nova looked at each other and said, in the aforementioned order:

"Hairball"

"Of"

"Fun?"

To prove his point, the kitten coughed up a hairball the size of a minivan. The girls dove out of the way as it flew at them. The kitten laughed as the hairball came back at them. This pattern continued until the hairball stopped and the kitten got bored and laughed.

Nova looked around and saw that Senya was just fine. Ivy, however, wasn't as far as they knew.

"So," joked Senya. "Where's our resident hairball?"

She was answered by a flame coming from the hairball. This was followed exploding, due to Ivy's powers. Then, Ivy began hacking and coughing until a hairball flew out.

"Dude," she began. "I think I'm gonna be coughin' up hairballs for a week."

Here ends Chapter 4. In 5, Antauri and Gibson interrogate Mandarin, Nova looks for some food, and Ivy and Senya take on an affront to the color purple. Doesn't that sound fun!


	5. Menace

A/N: Hiya! Thank you people for reviewing! This means so much to me and my odd, if angry, muse. So, here's chapter 5…man, was that new episode of SRMTHFG cool or what? I mean, I'd always wondered who created the monkeys.

Ivy: Well, there's that and she's also asked herself who the world's first drug dealer was, and if anyone's ever farted during a scoliosis screening.

Beastfire: I think we get the point.

At this time, Antauri and Gibson had found Mandarin. He was also plotting against the Monkey Team, but had other motives.

"After I destroy my brothers and my replacement, I will take the small one for myself and create a race of viscious hybrids," he chuckled evilly to himself.

"That's disgusting," exclaimed a shocked Gibson. "You don't know where she's been!"

Mandarin smacked his forehead. 'Crap,' he thought. 'They've heard my plan! And I'd rather destroy all of them at once, not just two."

"Have you seen Chiro," Antauri demanded.

"No. Should I have?"

"We can't find him, and there has been no news from the others. You're the only one left."

"But what about Scrapperton? Or Krinkle?"

"They want the monkeys, not Chiro."

"Well, if I had him, he'd be dead by now."

"Oh."

As the two other monkeys left Mandarin, Gibson said, "I hope Sprx and Otto have found some sort of clue."

The girls had stopped again. Nova left to find some food (and get away from the others' constant bickering). As she left, a really annoying song was heard. It sounded like "I love you, you love me…". In fact, it was. The sound increased in volume until the source was practically upon them. Ivy growled as her eyes glowed.

"Any clue as to who this is," asked Senya, having never seen the purple mass before them in her life.

"Yeah," returned Ivy. "It's the evil purple menace."

The "evil purple menace", a.k.a. Barney (the stupid dinosaur) smiled at them. Senya was very put off. He continued singing his abominable song. Ivy smirked, turned to Senya, and sang in a mockery of the dinosaur, "I hate you, you hate me, let's go over and kill Barney."

Senya, poised for attack, said, "That's the smartest thing you've said this whole time."

Ivy glared at her as they came at him. Senya struck first, freezing him. Ivy felt so cheated, that she surrounded him with a wall of flames, melting the ice and setting him on fire. Senya looked on in shock. There went all of her fine work!

"Ivy! You just melted him!"

"Yeah," Ivy laughed as though she'd fallen off the last train to Psychoville, "but lookit 'im burn!"

The menace ran away crying. Nova came back with a large pizza, which she had to sell her picture of Sprx to an obsessed fangirl to get. She had no clue what had just happened, but wanted to know.

"Am I missing something here," she wondered aloud.

"No," Ivy said quickly. "Uh…let's eat!"

She grabbed the pizza box telekinetically. Senya explained the whole incident, then she and Nova got to the pizza before Ivy could eat the whole thing.

That does it for Chapter 5. Next week, Antauri, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto reunite and tell of their findings. The girls, however, are involved in another fight, with the one guy we've all been waiting for…CONAN O'BRIEN!…actually, it's Skeleton King, (haha, almost had ya goin' there, huh?) and one of them gets caught. Which one do you think it is? Senya, Ivy, or Nova? Heehee, you'll have to wait and find out 'cause I ain't gonna tell ya! Well, tell me who you think it'll be in your review.

Ivy: (sarcastically) Oh, wow, you're evil.

Beastfire: Haha, you'll get yours in an upcoming chapter.


	6. Division

A/N: Chapter 6 is here! Thanks for reviewing 5. I thought that decision to make the evil purple menace flame bait would be appreciated, but I wanted to be sure.

Ivy: Oh, sure. YOU get all the credit.

At the Super Robot, Otto and Sprx met back up with Antauri and Gibson.

"Well, he wasn't with the Sun Riders," Sprx told the other group.

"And Mandarin doesn't want him," announced Gibson. "But we had better warn Ivy. He has plans for her."

"Like what," asked Otto.

Gibson whispered it to him and Otto's face took on a look of pure horror.

"That's sick!"

"That, Otto, is exactly what I said!"

One question burned in their minds. Did Skeleton King have Chiro? And if he did, what would he have done with him? Okay, so it was TWO questions! Brilliant as I am, I've never been that good at math!

Night had fallen. Ivy was flying through a snowing region outside of Shuggazoom City, while Nova walked through.

"Why does snow have to be so cold," she grumbled.

"Because the universe is evil."

"Where'd Senya go, anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Before Nova could react, a purple blur came at them, stopped, and "accidentally" sprayed Ivy with, what seemed like to the meerkat, 3 tons of snow. It was Senya, who had been snowboarding the whole time. Ivy shot her a murderous glare, and Senya just shrugged about it.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now," Ivy asked.

"A lot?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Would you two just…STOP ARGUING," Nova shouted, loud enough to knock the others on their butts.

The outburst not only got Ivy and Senya's attention, but it also attracted a large white asteroidish, uh, thing. A collective "Oh, crap" was heard on the ground as they witnessed the Citadel of Bone coming at them.

Waves of Formless materialized in front of them. They all began battling it out. Nova used her "Lady Tomahawk" on her share, but instead of liquifying, they did the same to her and reversed the effects. She was so confused, she lost focus. Ivy went after her share next, throwing fireballs at them in rapid succession. They also used her own power against her and sent her flying, beyond control, out of sight. Senya tried freezing the Formless, but they had some sort of ice-proofing on themselves. They directed the attack back at Senya, freezing Nova in the process. Since Senya was immune to her own freezing power, she didn't become an ice cube. She did, however, get thrown back with a massive force, sending her reeling a few hundred yards. Before she could come back to get another hit in, the Formless had already left.

'Crap,' she thought angrily. 'They've got Nova! How'd they become so strong, anyway? This is weird.'

Thus ends chapter 6. Next week, we see a more serious side of the story (I'm not really into writing serious stuff, but sometimes, my writing just drifts in other directions), where we see why Ivy is the way she is and…her and Senya actually start to get along! Don't worry, there's still some funniness so you'll know I wasn't replaced by a pod person.


	7. Explanation

A/N: Hello, again! Chapter 7 is here, the one with a little more seriousness. When we last left off, Nova was taken to the Citadel of Bone by Skeleton King. How will she fare? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER 8 FOR THAT! Right now, we see how Senya and Ivy are doing.

Senya wandered around for a couple of hours, thinking. As she did so, she heard a pained groan, and ran over to the source (behind a rock). When she got there, she found Ivy. The meerkat had been unconscious since landing.

"Are you okay," Senya asked her, reaching down to help her up.

"Ow," was all that Ivy could manage to utter. Apparently, the landing was incredibly hard, and was enough to shatter her left arm. Too bad for her…she was left handed. There was also a good sized gash on that shoulder, caused by hitting that rock dead on. To top it all off, she had a headache equivilant to that of a bulldozer.

"W-what happened," she asked, finally able to form full sentences.

Senya explained the situation while taking care of the broken arm. While she did this, Ivy flinched several times and broke Senya's concentration.

"Okay. I guess my healing power isn't working, then. I wonder what other powers aren't working."

So, she ran a systems check and discovered that everything else worked, except for her pyrokinesis. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just great.' There were a few minutes of silence. Finally, Ivy ventured to ask a question.

"How is it you know the team?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon. How do you know them?"

"Well, I was created by Skeleton King and was programmed to destroy the Hyperforce, but I didn't want to. He shut me down and set it up so that the team would find me. They did and over time I became part of the team, after Gibson reactivated me, of course. Then, one night, Skeleton King forced me to try and kill Chiro.

"They all accused me of betraying them and kicked me out. After I left, Skeleton King took me back and forced me into doing what he said. He lured the team to him by almost killing Gibson, and he wanted me to destroy them. With Gibson's help, I regained control. The team accepted me back, and after this whole mess with this girl named Candy, and that incident with Sal and Malo- erm, let's not talk about those: those are completely different stories- I decided to do some travelling, and I came back here. So, how 'bout you?"

"Me"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. First off, I haven't always been a meerkat. I used to be human. I was born a twin, to the Stoppable family. At the same time, the Sangretti crime family was having a girl of their own. Well, in the nursery, their baby died. The doctors didn't want the mob to whack 'em, so they took some other random kid. Guess who the 'lucky' one was. Yeah, me.

"Flash forward to three years later. My so-called parents were fighting again, and I was stuck in the middle. Well, one thing led to another and madre picked up a gun, shot at padre, and I got hit with the bullet. She left and who else gets blamed but me. After recovering from the abuse, I looked for a lawyer, filed a lawsuit, and lost. I tried again, got a better lawyer, and had a 10 year restraining order put on padre.

"At 13, he tried to force me into the family buisiness. I refused and went through a modern concentration camp, then the black market slave trade. After that, he just piled on the abuse. Amazingly, I don't have the scars from it anymore.

"Three years later, about a year ago, me and my boyfriend were out. Our car was hit by a train, but survived. Then, once we hit that tree, it all happened so fast. Some schizo busted through the windshield, mutilated my boyfriend, and set the car on fire. I should have died, but that was when my powers began to manifest.

"I left and found Middleton, and my brother. But the mob was looking for me. I couldn't put my real family at risk, so I tried mixing up something to remove all Sangretti DNA from my system. It turns out I'm no good at chemistry and, well, you see what happened.

"So, I moved to Africa, then Megakat City, then here. I met the team by accident and was stuck to Nova for a full 24 hours. It's hard to go through that without getting to be friends."

Silence. 'That explains a lot,' thought Senya. 'It's no wonder she's like this. It's surprising she's not insane. No, wait. Scratch that. Criminally insane.'

"Ivy," she began. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

No response.

"Ivy?"

"Hey, I ain't disagreein' with ya. I think so, too. But, heh, I think padre would get along really well with Skeleton King, don't you?"

Senya laughed, "Actually, yeah, I think so!"

"Both are evil, narrow minded, and they bug the crap outta me," laughed Ivy. "Plus, they aren't very attractive!"

They both spent much time cracking jokes on this very topic.

Ending Chapter 7…now. That explains a lot about why Ivy's the way she is, huh? Well, next week, we join up with Nova, who makes a very important discovery. And Ivy and Senya decide on an idea to save Nova. Will Chiro be found? And will-

Ivy: Will I set my boss on fire for being a royal pain and torturing me!

Beastfire: You better hope not!


	8. Discovery

A/N: Chapter 8 is here! Now, we catch up with Nova.

The hard cold ground came up to meet a recently thawed Nova. She was barely conscious and landed with a crash. As she heard the barred door slam, she looked up dizzily.

"Nova," a familiar voice asked.

'Great,' thought Nova sarcastically. 'I'm hearing things.' She saw Chiro standing over her. 'Oh God! Now I'm SEEING THINGS too!'

"Nova? What about the others?"

"Chiro?"

"Yeah."

"We've been looking everywhere for you! How'd you get here?"

"Tall and bony in there got me as I was leaving school."

"Oh. But, Senya's back in town."

"Really? How is she?"

"Um…her and Ivy don't really get alone. How does Antauri do the whole peacekeeping thing? He makes it look so easy."

"I hear that. So, what happened with them?"

"No clue. But they're probably at each other's throats right now."

Ivy and Senya were now back in motion, and Ivy's whole left arm bandaged like a mumy. She'd made a crack about being called Isishotepanubis. They were trying to find something to eat. They found…jack diddly squat. Both were laughing and talking. Ivy was recounting an experience in Africa.

"Yeah, so there I was, talkin' to my brother on the phone, mindin' my own business, when over runs Timon, like a newbie to caffeine. He thought he had a chainsaw, but it was an electric razor. The moron had downed the whole bottle of Nyquil! Not only that but he got me arrested…again."

"How'd he survive drinking that whole thing?"

"Who knows?"

After finally finding some subs and eating, Senya was preparing to leave. Ivy tried to come, but the monkey was intent on stopping her.

"Why don't you go back to the Super Robot and see if the others have found anything,' Senya asked, trying not to hurt Ivy's feelings.

"No. I know whatcha tryna do. You wanna go off on your own. And, hey, Nova's MY friend too. So, guess what? I'm comin'!"

"Look, you managed to survive that last fight. What if you're not so lucky this time, huh?"

"Hey, you're worried about me and, don't get me wrong, I respect that, but going alone! I thought you were smarter than that! Besides, I've been through life with the mob, remember? I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"'Cause if you die, I don't want that on my conscience."

"Please," Ivy asked, using the "Bambi Eyes" approach.

Senya tried not to give in, but it just wasn't possible.

"You're very annoying, do you know that?"

Ivy shrugged with the annoying smirk that was so typical of her.

"So whaddya say, Sen?"

"Okay. You can come, just so long as you never call me Sen again. Got it?"

"Okay."

"And you'll have to cut down on the talking."

"Are you saying I talk too much? I don't talk too much! There's no way, I repeat NO WAY, I talk too much! I mean, really, I-"

She stopped abrupltly as Senya took the bow from her braid and made it into a bo staff with a pointy end, which accidentally came about an inch from Ivy's throat.

"Heh," she laughed nervously, eyeing the pointy end. "Shutting up now."

Thus ends Chapter 8. Yay! Chiro's been found! Join us next week, where Nova and Chiro search for a way out, and Ivy and Senya find a way into the Citadel of Bone. Ha, I find that kinda ironic, how two are finding a way out and two others are finding a way in. I mean, it's like sneaking into prison, y'know?

Ivy: I still say I don't talk too much.

Beastfire: Well, guess what? That fight earlier in the story, that resulted in your left arm being pulverized? That's not the full extent of how much I'll torture you.

Ivy: W-what do you mean?

Beastfire: You'll see in the next few chapters, now won't you?

Ivy: Get this psycho away from me!

Beastfire: Also, I'm planning on doing a parody of horror movies. I'd like some ideas, as my muse is, as of right now, a lazy drunk.

Ivy: Am not! I know my rights, ya psycho!

Beastfire: Like I said, ideas for my parody would be appreciated! Please review…with ideas!


	9. Planning

A/N: (imitating Mad Mod) 'Allo, me duckies! (gets attacked by the Teen Titans; back to normal voice) Aaack! I'm not Mad Mod! I'm part British, and have been called evil, but in no way am I a dude! (Teen Titans leave, except for Beast Boy, who lands in Beastfire's patented "Green Shapeshifter Trap") Phwew…YAY! I GOT ONE! BEAST BOY, YOU'RE MY FAVORITE TITAN! (starts to set a new trap) Now to get me a sexy ships' engineer! YA HEAR THAT SEAMUS ZALAZNY HARPER OF THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDENT! (foams at the mouth, laughs, and stops)

Meanwhile, Nova and Chiro were trying to formulate an escape plot. They'd already tried to break the wall, and it would have worked, if it weren't so obvious. They tried to make a call, but there was no signal. Their next idea was to create a tunnel with Nova's fists. This way, there wouldn't be a gaping hole in the wall and the opening could be concealed.

Nova, while punching the tunnel, told Chiro about everything that happened on the way. Chiro, who was covering her, talked about what he'd been doing, which consisted mainly of silently cursing Skeleton King, failed escape attempts, and, of course, the many games of Solitaire.

The Citadel was in view to Ivy and Senya. Now, all they had to do was get up to it. There was just one little problem: how would Senya get up there? She instantly thought of a solution.

"Ivy, you can still fly, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And your mental powers still work, right?"

"Except for that pyrokinesis, yeah. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you could fly us both up there. Can you?"

"Can I fly us up there? Ha! Does Sprx hate being called Sparky!"

"Okay, so let's go."

Ivy started at a hover and lifted Senya telekinetically. She flew both of them over to the Citadel almost effortlessly. When they landed, Senya looked around and didn't see much of anything. Then, a hacking sound was heard and she whipped around. It was Ivy, coughing up another hairball. Not only that, but also a sneeze followed. Now she was getting a Mutant Cold too. This was highly unusual for her, as she hadn't been sick since she was 2.

Senya found a way in and both dropped down, her landing gently on her feet, and Ivy landing roughly on her head. The monkey helped her up, and they walked around, until Ivy was struck with the big ol' hammer of inspiration. She took a paper clip and some gum and pulled a McGuyver with the rocket pack, fixing it.

"Why don't we split up," Senya suggested. "You distract Skeleton King and the Formless, try to find out what's making them so strong."

"What about you?"

"I'll look for Nova and Chiro, if he's here."

"Right. Erm…one question. Why am I the distraction? Senya?"

It was too late. Senya had already left on her search. 'Well,' thought the mutant. 'I guess the Stoppable genes have kicked in.' She turned, hovering, and was thinking of ways to annoy Skeleton King. As she was thinking, and not watching where she was going, she bumped into something dark, knocking her on her butt. She looked up and there was Skeleton King. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, crap," she said softly.

End of Chapter 9. Hmmm…cliffy. Next week, Senya reunites with someone (you can guess who) and we see what will happen to Ivy.

Ivy: (to Beast Boy) Hey, dude, listen…I'll help you outta here, if you take me with you. Whaddya say?

Beast Boy: Okay, whatever! Just get me outta here! (Ivy destroys the trap, freeing Beast Boy; he leaves and Ivy tries to come, but her tail is stepped on)

Ivy: What gives?

Beastfire: You go nowhere, muse.

Ivy: (sarcastically) Joy.


	10. Attack

A/N: Here's chapter 10. Yippie skippy dippity doo! As you see, I've decided to update a day early, 'cause I feel like it.

Senya searched throughout the Citadel, ready to deck Skeleton King when the chance arose. He'd messed with her friends, and was going to pay. Then, she heard the scream. Knowing it was Ivy, she thought, 'Can she keep them busy now, or not?'

"Got it!" yelled Nova, proud of the hole she had created.

She and Chiro climbed out and up to the top of the Citadel. They found the entrance used by Senya and Ivy with a hairball outside. Nova realized that Ivy and Senya were still there and she went back in. Chiro followed, and both walked until they met up with Senya.

"Hey, I was just comin' to get you, Nova," she said. "And I see Chiro was here, too."

"Yeah. Uh…where's Ivy, anyway?"

"That's a good question. All I know is that Skeleton King's got her. She was supposed to distract him while I came looking for you guys. I just hope we can get to her before it's too late."

They all went off to look for her.

Meanwhile, in Skeleton King's throne room, Ivy faced utter frustration. The straps attaching her to the wall weren't giving out whatsoever, no matter how hard she tried to get free. Plus, they were digging into her injured arm. 'Whatever Skeleton Jerk used to make to make himself and the Formless stronger,' she reasoned, 'has gotta be the same crap these things are made of.'

Evil laughter then enveloped the room. Ivy looked up to see Skeleton King enter. Through her pain, she put on a cocky smirk.

"So, Skeleton Creep," she said. "What's ya plan? How'd ya get so strong?"

As soon as she asked the last question, some guy wearing highwaters, orthopedic shoes, a shirt with a pocket protector, big thick glasses that had been broken many times, and braces that had no effect on his buck teeth tripped (yes, tripped) his way out. It was…dah dah dah DAH…SUPERNERD! Ivy burst out laughing. This was hilarious! She was stopped when Skeleton King hit her upside the head.

"Who's nerd boy?" she asked.

"I'm Ned," Supernerd answered in a high nasally voice. "I joined Skeleton King and made transparent armor for them all. There's one small weak point, but you wouldn't know where it is."

"Lemmie guess: the back of the neck?"

"How'd you know!"

"I'm a genius."

"If you're such a genius, how'd you get caught?"

'Crap!' she thought. 'He's got me there.'

"Listen, Skeleton Cretin. I suggest you and Poindexter over there lemmie go, or I'll incinerate this whole place."

"You can't," Skeleton King gloated. "I know about your condition."

"Grr…I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"

The only response she got was evil laughter as the enemy and his pet geek left. Not paying attention to them leaving, Ivy went back to trying to get free. This didn't end well, for all that happened was an asthma attack, then the sneezing fit, then a few more hairballs came up. This was easily one of her least favorite experiences, right up there with last Halloween, her last birthday, and the last five, no six, no TEN times she'd been arrested. The worst part of her asthma at the point was not being able to get to her inhaler. Over the past few days, everything seemed to be going wrong…more so than usual. First, there was the incident with Otto and her beer, then getting nailed with the hairball, and then getting the bones in her arm pulverized, getting a Mutant Cold, and getting strapped to a wall. This attack was the worst and she began to slowly lose consciousness.

This is the conclusion of Chapter 10. Next week, comes Chapter 11, in which the climactic battle occurs, and we see if Ivy lives…maybe she will, maybe she won't…XD (with how much she's annoyed me lately, I just might)

Ivy: (sarcastically) Nice to see you care about me so much.

Beastfire: I do my best!


	11. Battle

A/N: Hiya, peoples! Here's chappy 11! YAY! Now, since I had that death threat hanging over Ivy's head at the end of 10, I have a substitute meerkat. Please welcome, from one of my favorite Disney movies (The Lion King)…TIMON! (Timon is shown sleeping, snoring, and drooling) Ahem, Timon, wake up! (he wakes up)

Timon: (tired) Huh? Wha?

Beastfire: Uh…never mind.

Chiro, Nova, and Senya, in the meantime, were lucky to have just missed an encounter with Skeleton King and his Formless. Silently, they made their way through every part of the Citadel. Every part, that is, except for the throne room. As they all came in, so did Skeleton King and his minions (dun dun DUUUNNN!). Ivy regained consciousness upon their entrance. She saw the two monkeys and the human with the ugly skeletal guys (and one nerd) on their tails.

"Guys!" she yelled. "Behind you!"

They slowly turned to see hordes of evil grins directed toward them. Senya, Chiro, and Nova prepared to attack. Despite using their best attacks, their enemies seemed unbeatable. Chiro tried using his Lightning Kick, but was flung into the wall…the same wall Ivy was strapped to. She looked down to him.

"Hey, Chiro," she whispered. "First of all, nice to see you're okay. Secondly, I know where their weak spot is."

"Really? Where?" he asked quickly.

"The back of the neck."

"Thanks!"

Chiro leapt back into the fray.

"Wait!" Ivy yelled. "You forgot to get me down from here!"

Senya sped over, froze the straps, and broke them. She went back into the fight, and Ivy had intended to join in, but that infernal cold got in the way as a massive sneezing fit manifested itself. The sneezes contained enough force to slam her into one of the Formless. She quickly climbed up its back and kept hitting the back of the neck until she found the weakest point, thus destroying it. Then, the sneezing became worse and her telekinesis, hydrokinesis, and painkinesis were thrown out of whack, destroying almost everything in sight and knocking Skeleton King into the wall.

Nova, Chiro, and Senya, who were just about done with the Formless, heard the rumbling of a place about to collapse. They ran off in search of an exit, Nova picking Ivy up like a football along the way. Ivy, who had regained some sort of control of her telekinesis, albeit very little, gave Ned an atomic wedgie on the way out.

As they all got back to where they came in, Senya took off, hanging onto Chiro, and Ivy began flying, with Nova hanging onto her. They all headed back to the Super Robot, and were almost there, when the meerkat began to fly gradually lower.

"You okay?" Nova asked, concerned.

"Yo, I gotta land," Ivy said, on the verge of passing out for the third time during this whole mission.

They landed and walked until Ivy collapsed. Nova had to bring her to the Super Robot herself.

Chapter 11 is over. Next chapter, we see if Ivy lives (heehee, I enjoy tormenting you people with this!)

Timon: If she does, don't let her know where I live!

Beastfire: She already knows where you live, and I think she's plotting your downfall as we speak.

Timon: EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! (faints)

Beastfire: Timon? TIMON? Oh, well. Please review! Anyone who reviews gets uh…a piece of lint 'cause that's all I can afford!


	12. Recovery

A/N: Hey, peoples! Here's chappie 12! In case you're wondering, Timon's still here.

Timon: I don't know why.

Beastfire: Maybe it's because I let you eat all the bugs you can find?

Timon: Oh, yeah.

A few hours later, Ivy woke up in the lab. Nobody noticed. She cleared her throat. Still nobody noticed. She smacked the table. Yet again, nobody noticed.

"BACON!" Ivy yelled, using the first word she could think of.

This got everyone's attention, as they all whipped around to look at her, greeted with a satisfied smirk.

"I see you're awake, now," began Gibson.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Well this is about your cold."

"So what? It's a cold."

"Allow me to finish. A cold, with your unique genetic structure, is known as a Mutant Cold, ten times worse than a regular cold, even though you can still breathe through your nose. It causes you to lose control of your powers, which could be catastrophic for us all. Therefore, for a week, you are not to use them."

"A whole WEEK! You can't be serious!"

"I am. But, as compensation, Senya had an idea."

"Like what?"

"Follow me."

Gibson led Ivy to a room that had obviously been created just recently. As the door slid open, a look of pure mischief crossed her face. Inside was a very tropical setting. For the first time ever, she was speechless. Senya came over shortly after.

"It's got this really cool simulation system in it that Gibson and Otto designed," she explained. "Here's the remote for it."

Senya handed Ivy a small, shiny, turquoise hued remote, shaped like an ellipse. The mutant's eyes lit up as she pushed one button that brought up a fridge, a big screen plasma TV with a satellite hookup, and a turquoise chair like the others in the Super Robot.

"So, whaddya think?" Senya asked.

"This is so awesome! Love it! Senya, you ROCK!"

Ivy ran in and closed the door behind her. Senya decided that it was time to get going because there was a snowboarding invitational and she was favored to win. As for Nova, her rocket pack was fixed and Chiro was given a new communication module that could pick up a signal from anywhere. Beastfire then had too much coffee and tried to eat her computer, but her mom stopped her and went on her nitpicking way.

End of Story. Maybe I should write an extra chapter that will take place on the day that Ivy can use her powers again. It'll be a bit longer than the others and will involve her getting her revenge. But, for now, she can't hurt me because her powers aren't working. Yay! I get to live a little longer!

Ivy: …Witch.

Beastfire: Ooh! I love that show! And the books! My two favorite characters are Irma and Hay Lin!

Ivy: That's not what I meant…And by the way, (enraged at Timon) Thanks for caring!

Timon: (shakes in fear and nearly wets himself)

Beastfire: Actually, people were worried about you. You've got some reading to do… (Shoves a stack of reviews in Ivy's face)

Ivy: (reading reviews and lightens up) People actually DO care! YAY!


	13. Revenge

A/N: Here's Chappie 13, the final chapter! Yay, and yet, not yay! Weird combo there, huh?

A week had passed since Ivy was barred from using her powers. As soon as she realized this, there was nothing that could bring her up mood down. NOTHING! But, it's not like she was overly perky, or anything. No, that would indicate her being replaced or something. Then, Gibson came over to her.

"Hello, Ivy," he began. "How're you feeling?"

"Awesome! The power ban is over!" she announced, doing a victory dance.

"Actually, a few tests should be run first, to be sure that they're working properly."

The victory dance was cut short, as she stopped in stunned silence.

"Ya sure?"

"Of course."

So, Ivy followed him to the med lab. After many tests, it was discovered that her powers were back in working order, but she'd need to undergo a sort of physical therapy to regain total control of them. She didn't care though…even if the session was against Antauri. Both entered the training room.

Antauri faced the meerkat, ready to train.

"So, why am I in here with you?" Ivy asked.

"I am the only other one here that possesses mental powers such as yours."

"Oh. Okay…Mr. Antifun."

"Please focus. Do not be distracted by sarcastic comments directed toward me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Antauri started with the Monkey Mind Scream, which Ivy countered with a huge blast of her painkinesis, making Antauri fall to his knees in pain.

"How's that?" she asked with a cocky smirk.

"Don't become too cocky, Ivy," Antauri said with a small smile, then, without warning, lashed out with his tail, and wrapped it around her, flinging her into a wall.

'At least my healing power works,' thought Ivy as she watched the newly formed bruise heal instantly. She came back at Antauri, who had activated his ghost claws. This time, his claws were hit by a huge fireball. The black monkey was actually impressed.

"Very clever," he said. "That shows that you're improving with your powers."

"Improving? Dude, I don't think there's much room for improvement."

"You really shouldn't be so cocky."

"Cocky? Who's cocky? I ain't cocky!"

Antauri rolled his eyes in annoyance, causing Ivy to smirk with satisfaction. As they trained, Ivy kept winning each battle. Her powers were indeed under control. They left, and the team was waiting outside of the training room.

"How'd it go?" Nova asked.

"She's fine, if not a bit headstrong," Antauri said, as Ivy came hovering past him with eyes glowing, looking about ready to deck somebody.

"Where you going?" Sprx asked.

"Since my powers are under control, I got a score to settle with a certain tall, dark, and ugly creep."

Chiro stopped her by getting a hold of her tail.

"Oh, no, you're not going after Skeleton King alone."

"Oh yeah?" Ivy responded, wrenching her tail free of Chiro's grip, with anger burning in her eyes. "You guys have no idea what he did to me in there! So, just watch me!"

She took off quickly and all the others could do was watch.

Meanwhile, Skeleton King and his Formless had rebuilt, and Ned was fired. Now, the evil overlord was plotting the downfall of the Hyperforce. That was when they all heard the noise. This caused him to get up and investigate. As soon as he stood up, the sound increased. He turned and found himself face to face with a very annoyed meerkat. He grinned evilly.

"I see you've wandered into my clutches," he said with that evil grin.

A fireball met with his left eye and he clutched it in pain. The Formless attacked her without thinking. She fought back as well, and, in her fury, she beat the crap outta them! This didn't take very long either. With the Formless and Skeleton King at her mercy, Ivy showed…none. She was forcing them to watch one of the worst shows in existence…What Not to Wear, the most evil show of all! They screamed like little girls and the Formless exploded.

A while later, she arrived back at the Super Robot. The team asked what she was doing, and she willingly told them. They laughed about her revenge scheme, while Skeleton King, in his Citadel of Bone, was crying.

The ACTUAL End! Hope you people enjoyed this!

Ivy: Probably not as much as I did…I think Skeleton King's still cryin' about it.

Beastfire: See? I can be nice sometimes.

Ivy: You're probably gonna torment me big time in the near future, huh?

Beastfire: You know it. R&R!


End file.
